


Ocean Blues- partly pipabeth

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, all kinda vague, from my Wattpad, majorcharacter death, percydies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: Beauty is everywhere.You just have to know where to find it.orthe instance in which percy's fragile balance is smashed by a certain blonde





	1. ~1~

The small town in New York which went by the name Shackleton, is a mysterious village. Not only does it have many secrets buried deep within its walls, the people it housed are mysteries all by themselves, each and every one of them. And in the far corner of a cluster of houses, a 16 year old boy made it his passion to capture these mysterious.

His name is Percy Jackson. 

Percy Jackson is an intricate puzzle all by himself. As far as anyone knew, the rare person talked to him, except for a lonely blonde girl, who's name is Annabeth.

Her story is a tale for later.

He stays out of people's ways, because out of sight, out of mind. 

He gets lost in his thoughts, scanning an oblivious crowd, searching for the answers to every mystery including himself. Every action, dissected in order to solve the giant puzzle that had descended upon the town.

He has managed to solve almost every mystery, but one.

And that mystery is the reserved head of the football team, the one and only Jason Grace.


	2. ~2~

Click.

The sound seemed awkwardly loud in the silence Percy was trying to reign in as he captured Jason Grace in his movements. His body was like water, deep and myserteous, yet beautiful and alluring all the same. 

Percy was captivated.

The last sliver of beauty he had seen was so long ago, in a flurry of dark hair and dimpled smiles but he was gone and he had taken a part of Percy with him. 

The sun was setting, and Percy was running out of time on so many different aspects, but he couldn't care less as he watched the man turn golden.

He turned around and left back to his house, his presence gone without a trace.

''''''''''''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, but I think it gets longer from here on out  
> as always, thanks for reading :))


	3. ~3~

the sun rose as always, and he was walking on a shaky road made of paper to the cell he was confined to. 

the world was binary today.

school, as law forced him to attend, was an inch away from his feet, yet he wanted nothing more but to turn back. 

law forced people to do a lot of things they didn't like. 

there was a black cloud on his head, and he wished that he could storm down on everyone else, and make them feel what he was feeling. 

but he was just a sprinkle of water on their heads, and nothing more. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jason Grace walked into the class and suddenly the world wasn't so black and white. 

the gold filled the room to the brim, until it was filling Percy's mind and body. 

he never noticed anything, much less the boy with the black hair and mind in the back, but the words he was meant to hear. 

his world was a filtered one, the good and the bad, but the residue was where Percy's curiosity lay. he wanted to filter through it, and learn what different pains were like. 

he wanted to find something more dull, and something real behind the shell of hardness he put up.


	4. ~4~

"If you love me, let me go..." 

his voice echoed, bouncing of the walls and down to the three inch thick wood that separated him and his mind.

the door opened to reveal Jason, and their eyes met.

time slowed. 

water and electricity were never a good match, and there was a spark, or was it an explosion?, and Percy suddenly knew that this was more than just a question mark waiting to be removed from the man in front of him.

he wanted more, more than just answers, and that thought brought fear into his very soul.

time resumed, the eternity that had passed became seconds, and percy put on the mask the other always wore. 

two can play at that game. 

a large smile, and small words hidden behind a big costume, and Percy was spiraling down faster than ever, chocolate brown eyes imprinted in the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

the shades of cool on the page reflected the person it depicted, and every line and stroke of paint showed emotion past what the eyes could see. 

he showed it to him, and found himself pushed away.

it was not the reaction he had expected. When he first handed the art to Jason in his room, he had taken it quietly, just staring for a long while. 

the air steadily grew thicker until he looked up, a fire dancing in his eyes.

Percy was captivated, staring into the endless orbs of lightning, wondering what was beyond them. 

Adrenaline ran through his veins. 

His heartbeat in his ears, the blood rushing to his fingertips and the tips of his toes. 

"Do you think this is some sort of joke?"

the words were spoken quietly, but hatred that filtered through was more powerful, and screamed volumes ones would never be able to reach with noise. 

he watched Jason destroy the work, and storm away.

Quietly, he knelt down and picked up the pieces, putting them back together, hoping one day he could do it to the real masterpiece too. 

He never noticed the picture that flew out, a moment of happiness frozen in time.

he left, silent, as if nothing had ever been there in the first place.


	6. ~6~

Percy remembers vaguely a time ago where his thoughts were filled with someone else. His eyes had been a deep chocolate brown, and his hair had been the color of the shadows. He moved gracefully, almost like he was in a dance, and he breezed through everything he did, leaving behind a lasting mark. 

Percy thinks that maybe, just maybe, he might have been in love. Being around him made him feel alive again. Made him feel like he could finally breathe, and that maybe he could escape this hell he had dug himself into. He could feel himself getting dangerously attached, but heeded no mind, because he was desperate. All the light in his life was gone, and suddenly, someone had opened a door to reveal a strange new world. It was exhilarating. 

His name was Nico Di Angelo. 

His smile opened up feelings Percy had long tried to bury, after being told every day that that's where feelings should be. He was exciting, and new, and special, but Percy was just Percy. 

Nothing special, really. 

He couldn't help but think (A/N Not my line it's from tumblr, but I just added different names lmao it just fit so well) that if people were rain, he was a drizzle, and Nico Di Angelo was a hurricane. 

So of course it had to go haywire. Nico dug a little too deep and discovered Percy's secrets, and left him, just like everyone else. 

Percy remembered that feeling all too well. 

The feeling of having your literal lifeline tugged away from you, and feeling yourself drowning all over again, even though everything became worse because he had known for a while, and had experienced what a breath of fresh air had felt like. 

But now, he was just drowning, and drowning, but he was so used to it, he just waited until rock bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In nico's POV because the other two are too confusing aha

It was a Sunday.

He remembered the day very clearly. It was a bleak Sunday, and the rain started pouring down all of a sudden. 

Typical English weather. 

He had been wondering why Percy was acting so strange lately. People always described him as distant and sad, and just a lonely kid. They had tried to get him to talk about what had happened, about his different foster homes, but he would just smile sadly, or ice everyone out. 

It killed him inside to hear that. 

Percy was like that with him, in the start. He was barely 5''3, and Nico loved seeing him in his giant sweatshirts and "emo" clothing and ways as if that made him look more intimidating. Nico was floored the first time he saw the boy, and he remembered his mouth going dry, and wondering, how can this be what she was talking about? 

She being his mother, of course.

Then he had heard him talk. 

There was something off about his voice. You could almost hear the insecurity coming out from him. He had a sad aura, and it was affecting people, but not Nico. He had his own aura, a joyful one, and he was determined to make Percy feel it too. 

They became closer over a long period of time, in which Nico did little things to try and make Percy happier and more secure in himself. He thought he was doing well, and as far as he knew, he was. One day, Percy pulled out a small, but thick, black notebook, which was clearly worn down and his hands were shaking as he passed to book over to Nico. 

"It was my mother's and mine. When I was little, and she was still herself." It was short, but enough to get Nico's heart racing in anticipation, and fear as to what he would find inside. 

It was filled with drawings. He could see the date, which went all the way back to when his mother was eleven years old. At first, it was roses. Flowers from people's gardens. It progressed to body parts, when all of a sudden, when his mother was fifteen, there was a boy. He was something special to her, Nico could see that much. Each line was drawn precisely, but it was as if from memory. 

His eyes looked dead. 

He gave a questioning glance to Percy, who just shook his head and said, "Car accident. He died." His heart seemed to stop for a few seconds, and he suddenly found himself scared to look back again. 

The next ones were no better. They were all of boys, who soon progressed into men, in pubs and in houses, but all their eyes looked dead. 

He flipped to the later pages, and saw a drawing of a family. It wasn't as good as the previous ones, but was still done remarkably well, better than Nico could even imagine doing. he looked down at the signature and saw-

a messy, "Percy Jackson, august 12, 2005 (He's born on November 17, 2000)"

He saw more and more of his drawings, each one better than the last, until he saw exactly what he was dreading. 

A woman. 

She was once beautiful, with long hair once luscious, but she sat on a bench in a park, staring at nothing in general. Her eyes were filled with wonder, and he was filled with relief. 

"There were more people", and as he was about to ask where it ended, his voice died in his throat. He could see people from their school, all with something off about all of them. They seemed more raw, and seemed more open, and he could see the little things that were normally hidden. 

" I solved them. I solved them all, and I figured them out." Percy sounded quietly, scared, almost. A girl named Dreale happened to walk by, and Nico could see all of a sudden. See the way she limped, the way she held herself as if in fake confidence. he flipped all the way to the last drawing and his heart stopped. there were two pages. 

One was labeled, "Jason Grace", and it was empty. The other was a a drawing of a boy with dead eyes. He had a happy aura, and seemed perfectly fine, and the shadow of his mother next to him. 

He saw himself, with dead eyes. 

And he closed the book, placed it on the bench next to him, and walked away. 

He didn't come back for the next two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a chapter form my watty whops  
> but it was a chapter where the a/n was literally "wow this plot did not progress at all" so that's okay


	8. ~8~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I was originally writing this story, I had planned to make it pipabeth and jercy. But halfway through, I had forgotten, and I randomly added it in. By the time I ended this story, I hadn't progressed much with the pipabeth, simply because I was going through writer's block, and was already struggling to finish the Jercy part, hence why i'm unhappy with the final product.  
> One day, I do plan on going back and changing the story around a bit, maybe giving it some more plot and build up. But until then, this is all I have to give  
> sorry :((
> 
> Also, you can see where I added my a/n's for the original copy. I do have the original notes bolded, but on here they're not. I still have to figure out how to do that
> 
> and this is still lowkey my favorite chapter lmao

The sun was falling in the sky, and Percy was too. He knew he was falling, fast and hard, but he couldn't stop it, not anymore. (A/N No not falling off a cliff, falling in love to all y'all who dont get it)

Because he was falling too. 

They were on top of Percy's house, but he finally felt at home. 

He was in Nico's embrace, but he didn't feel safe like he used too. 

He could feel himself drowning, in the pit he had dug himself into before, and he was desperate to stay afloat.

Nico made the water look so alluring, as if it could take away all of his problems, and Percy knew that he shouldn't do this, that this was a bad idea. 

Nico was like a drug which Percy had never realized he had been taking, but he was addicted and he realized he couldn't stop. 

And suddenly, the sun turned blood red, and the fall turned dangerous when it started to die, and all of a sudden, it was gone. 

The world was quiet for a while, the warning was dead, and it was the quiet before a storm.

And he turned into Nico's arms and let himself be taken by the current, heeding no mind to the fact that he was drowning, and that he was falling deep, almost too deep to get out again. 

////// (Anniebeth pov starts) ALso Im aware of my overuse of pronouns. I do that on purpose.

To her, beauty was in the little things. Black eyes that held so much warmth, chocolate brown hair that used to float in the morning breeze. Flush red lips which felt so soft against her own, and tasted like the sweetest fruits on a bright summer day. 

The phone calls at 2:00 am, when there was no line between normal and crazy, and when their voices grounded and took them to different places all at once. 

Annabeth didn't know what beauty was anymore.

The warmth was gone, and the phone only gave her the sound of unrequited calls now. The arms which used to hold her were gone, and the heart that used to beat for her went silent.

It tore her apart. 

Beauty didn't exist anymore. The sky, once vibrant, turned dull. The birds chirruped lifelessly, and the trees were just logs and leaves, cherishing their time before someone took them away too. 

She had lied. 

She had told Annabeth she was beautiful, but she had lied. People had said that fourteen was too young to deduce your love for someone, and she was so sure about the feelings that lived in her, but it seems that she had lied about that too.

Reyna had lied about a lot of things.

Annabeth laid there for night on an end, wondering what she had done wrong. What she could have done better to make the woman she loved come back to the sorry excuse of a girl who was pathetically crying for her to come back and love her once more. 

She deduced it down to a few things. She was a child, who held the same love for things as many years ago. She tried to change her body and mind as best she could. 

She changed herself in a process, and she slowly began to lose herself and her mind. 

She was losing her identity, what made her herself, and she couldn't turn back. A once confident girl turned into a skinny woman, a shell of who she used to be. 

And Reyna didn't come back. 

Reyna said that she would be there forever. 

She lied about that too. 

It was fast. 

A blur, a crash, and sirens. A racing heartbeat, a rushed confession, before it was there no more, and Annabeth watched the woman she loved, the woman who promised to be there forever, leave the world. 

///

People tried to help her. But as far as Annabeth knew, there was nothing wrong with her. Her mind made up lies, whispers that consumed her mind to try and make up for the sudden wave of grief. It told her she was okay, and that none of it ever happened. It took a while, but once she stopped believing she was insane, she started believing their words. She wasn't sad, she was just waiting for Reyna to come back. Promises could never be broken, right? (A/N this makes my heart break )

Annabeth didn't need anyone except for her back. 

And that's when she first saw him. She didn't fall in love, no, Reyna would be expecting Annabeth when she came back, but she was drawn to him. His name was Percy Jackson, and he was in love. It was painfully obvious, and she decided to help him. A year later, she told him to show the book. 

It didn't go well. He left, and Percy was left behind. He became a shell of who he was, and Annabeth suddenly saw herself in him. 

And suddenly, they were connected. 

Both of their loves had gone away, and now they were a shell of who they used to be. 

How ironic. 

Life moved on, and as each day passed by, Annabeth mourned and waited for Reyna to come back. She would sit by the front door for hours, ignoring her parent's heartbroken looks, pressing her face to the cool glass until it became unbearably warm and she accepted that she wouldn't see Reyna pull up in her ugly purple car that day. (a/n I have this headcannon that Reyna has this really ugly purple car that everyone but her hates, but she loves it to death so everyone just leaves her be)

She had told Percy about her. She had mentioned the accident, and something had flashed in his eyes. He understood something she didn't and that captivated her. He was on another level, beyond most. But he never told her. All he did was place his hand on her arm and reassure her quietly that she would come back, one day. (a/n I'm all about the headcannon that's basically nonexistant that Percy has this knowlegde of outworldy crap and annie's the bookie :))

She knew she wasn't the only one. 

///////

Maybe she knew a sliver of beauty. The beauty of a friendship built on pain, which ran deeper than any number of years could ever create. She began to see beauty in the morning sun shining into sea green eyes, and the ebony hair, dripping wet with the remains of the scalding water that he tortured himself with.

She saw beauty in Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson saw beauty in Annabeth Chase. 

And without each other knowing, they had saved each other.


	9. ~9~part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is the last pipabeth chapter so that's cool  
> I feel so useless and awkward lmao

The sky was a dark grey, promising a storm later on in the day. 

Annabeth left without a jacket.

Until she was safely confined in a circle of trees, she didn't stop.

She missed the eyes. 

They followed her (A/N ew I just had this really weird vision of eyes following her into the forest and getting sticks and shit stuck in it, but it keeps rolling ew someone please stop me) as she walked through the green and silence. 

She lay on the ground, staring up at the sky, wondering if it would rain or if it was just lying.

She figured it wouldn't, and she closed her eyes.

And suddenly, there were two. 

A faint tune could be heard, and Annabeth sat up. Someone was whistling a lullaby, and she caught a flash of brown hair before it was gone.

But the tune remained. 

Rather than lulling, it seemed taunting and playful.

They played a game of cat and mouse, each time getting a glimpse of her. A small playful smile, the quiet jingling of beads, a mess of colors imprinted on her arm. 

Each sight had her yearning for more. 

They reached the end of the forest, and suddenly she was gone. Annabeth turned in a circle before tilting her head back, and closing her eyes, disappointment filling her. 

Two warm hands were placed on her back, and she whirled around and she couldn't breathe. 

Staring back at her was a mystery. She could feel it in her veins, that she would never solve this girl, just like she knew promises were forever. She gazed at the girl, drinking in her body and face, aware of the kaleidoscope eyes picked her apart. 

"Your eyes promise me something."

Annabeth stared at the girl, and she stared right back, before winking and turning away. 

It took her a long moment to realize that there were droplets falling from the sky.

A large green sweatshirt, the same color of the forest, hung from a tree and Annabeth knew exactly where it had come from.

 

A/N This story is all over the place jesus. I mean, for heavens sake it was supposed to be a jercy story

I had originally planned to make a completely different pipabeth story that had the same plotline as this jercy fanfic but wow look what happened instead 

So next chapter aka part two is jercy and im changing the title to include pipabeth because to hell with it all it im too deep in to stop now

Also, ive gotten about ten hours of sleep this whole week so if this is crap dont blame me


	10. technically chapter 9 part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *realizes this is the first time I'm actually reading this since I wrote it*

His hand was intertwined with someone else's. They were long and cold, and they seemed to freeze Percy's blood. 

He used to think that holding someone's hand was the greatest thing in the world. You could solve the greatest mysteries, or maybe they just wouldn't matter, if you had a hand to hold. 

But Nico's hands weren't the ones he wanted to hold, but he tried to believe that they were. When he looked at him, he didn't see what he used to. Where there was once beauty, the memories replaced it with pain. The endless nights of tears and smoke, had changed his eyes, and the things that used to make his heart flutter made his heart clench. 

In a weird way, whatever they could have had was over before it started. 

But Nico saw beauty in him, and he couldn't lose that last sliver, the last good view about him through somebody else's eyes. 

Nico kept dragging him deeper and deeper. 

As the clocked ticked ominously, he could feel more and more water seeping through his veins, waiting until it could consume him whole. 

He didn't think he could take it anymore. 

He felt inadequate compared to the world, and being with him made him feel smaller. 

He was folding in on himself, and sooner or later, he would just disappear.

He turned over and started at the owner of the hand. Warm brown eyes stared back at him, and Percy wished he could just reach out and share that warmth like he once could. 

But he couldn't, and nothing could change that. 

Another day in, and Percy fell in deeper.

///////////

School was always pointless to Percy. It was just a way to tame children and turn them into miniature versions of other adults. To make them believe that the best thing in the world was to stay up late working to get money, and that was the only way to be happy. They pretended like everything you learnt would one day help you provide for the earth, but not for yourselves.

In one way, Percy was glad he didn't have his mother. 

Until Sally Jackson came around and took him into her home, he never knew what it was like to be forced into a future that you didn't want. 

He supposed that was what it was like, having a mother, but sometimes, he preferred the silence. 

He made it through most of the day, glancing at Nico from across the campus, lost in his thoughts, or walking in silence with Annabeth, both of them to preoccupied to offer each other much other than their presence. 

He never noticed the electric blue eyes, darting after his every move. 

He was walking down the hallways when he heard the footsteps. They were loud and confident, and they belonged to Jason Grace. 

A person with talents and a body to prove that, it was no wonder he held himself so high, Percy mused as he was suddenly turned around. The hallways were empty, the grounds were silent. 

But Percy could hear the blood rushing through his body, could feel his heart pumping all the way to his toes as he looked into those eyes. 

One second he was standing, the next he had the wall pressing into his back, and his heart seemed to have been shocked. 

His lips were on fire, hell, his whole body was on fire, and he was melting in his embrace, previous thoughts all replaced with his name, repeating like a chant. 

He tasted like mint and chocolate, and desperation. 

And all of a sudden, it was gone and Percy was heaving, staring up at those eyes.

"You're mine, got it?"

And he was gone, leaving Percy to his thoughts and adrenaline, the feeling of Jason's lips lingering on his own.

 

A/N Yee they kissed and yes Jason became possessive because why not  
im running out of ideas okay cut me some slack please


	11. ~10~

A/N My overuse of pronouns has a point to it, but god it kills me inside   
some backstory angst yay

 

It started with a picture.

The moment was a special one, rich in happiness and innocence. 

That was before the accident. 

It was all in a flash. 

They were driving. Arguing about something forgettable, yet the anger was palpable, tension thick in the air. 

There was a girl sitting in the back, Penelope (A/N hell no to the names I create whoof),eyes wide and hands gripping the seat. 

Their yells were too loud, the rain was pouring, and all of a sudden, the car swerved and dove into the ocean. 

The water had filled the air bubble they had, and the moonlight wasn't enough to illuminate them.

His seatbelt was undone, and he had escaped with the different liquids merging. 

The silence was oppressive, polar opposite to mere seconds ago. (A/N wow im dying as i write this i hold the full capacity to change this but will i of course not)

The water was progressively getting redder, and he realized why too late. 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It was dangerous, the fire was eating more of the string until the bomb, and it wouldn't be long before it burned.

 

A/N wowie take a shot at guessing what "and then it burned" means for our lovely percy whoof

life sucks i hate everything im not in a good mood its just ugh each day is a struggle


	12. ~11~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- SUICIDE  
> DO NOT READ THIS IF IT WILL HARM YOU  
> I KNOW IT'S VAGUE, BUT IT STILL WAS A TRIGGER FOR ME  
> YOUR MENTAL HEALTH IS ABOVE ALL ELSE

x trigger warning x

he was about to burn. 

the fuse was growing shorter as the moments flew by, and all percy could do was watch emptily as his fate was about to greet him. 

He was stuck between crossroads but there were so many, too many, and he didn't know where to go.

one side had Nico, the other Jason.

they roads were growing, and getting closer to him, pressing him to make a choice and suddenly, in a flash, he exploded. 

He couldn't remember much. 

A flash of long blonde hair and stormy eyes, electric eyes and too much gold from the morning. 

An overwhelming sense of sweetness at the house, too much brown, too much, it was all just too much.

there was a loud buzzing in his head, too loud, and it was filling him up, but not the way he wanted to. 

a flash of metal, a burst of color, and everything went quiet. 

percy sighed, embracing the silence.

it came at a price, which he was paying by the red on his clothes and arms, and the black fuzziness around the edges, but percy was okay with that. 

Panicked brown eyes and blue altogether swum above him.

he would think about that later. 

he was too tired. 

it became a struggle, like weights were being placed on his eyelids. 

somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he was being moved but it was lost in the fog of his thoughts soon after.

thinking became really hard to do. 

he missed the peace.

so he closed his eyes and embraced the feeling of everything in the world, yet nothing at all.

 

a/n this is a dark chapter, i know.

suicide.

written on 10/17/17


	13. ~12~

The sun was setting.

He was sitting out on the cliff edge, staring at the ocean as it turned red.

There were footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around to check who they belonged to. He had memorized the owner of the feet dressed in rugged converse now hanging over the edge along with his.

He took the others hand, and held it as he looked out the ocean too. 

The sun was almost gone, it's last rays shining over the golden land.

Jason looked over at him and smiled, bringing their lips together.

and as the sun went away and the stars came out, 

Percy Jackson smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah  
> Jason commited suicide to be with Percy  
> why? I have no clue  
> But rereading this, I'm actually rather glad with how this turned out.  
> I mean, in the end, Percy's finally happy and so is Jason, and that's all that really matters right?
> 
> *hurriedly shoves Nico out of the way so I don't have to answer what happens to him*


	14. reminders :))

So that's the end of this  
I plan on making a pipabeth story, but when is unknown.  
remember, I'm always available to talk on here. Even if it's something like somebody gave you a weird look, you can always just rant to me. 

peace out

-nico

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> so this is the first chapter of my already completed story on Wattpad  
> and my first story here
> 
> comments and votes are really appreciated, but you don't have to do either :))
> 
> anyways, I'm out 
> 
> -nico


End file.
